


From the Wicked Cloth

by Canablah



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels and Demons, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Bondage, Dom Lucifer/sub OFC, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Plot, Praise Kink, Sorry guys, Spanking, This is minus chloe decker, hell and heaven, i have a problem its called i can only write porn, shameless porn with a bit of plot thrown in for the fans, slight daddy kink, slight tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canablah/pseuds/Canablah
Summary: Ray's mother gave up her first born daughter to guardian demon of the ninth circle of hell, Tamiel, and the child was placed in the hands of the highest rank to be mixed into service. The job she was handed was to guard the keeper of the gates. Well, "guard" wasn't the word for it, more like care-take the demon dog whom she now lovingly refered to as "Cerby". Somewhere along the way, she picked up the human-loving eyes of Lucifer himself and began a love-hate relationship with the God. She knows that he uses her for entertainment, but, at the same time, she has felt his protections in hell more than once. When he assigns her to the job of being his caretaker instead of her dog's, she has many qualms and will not back down without a fight to regain her title as keeper of her pooch. Because, well, she misses him.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, y'all.

Hell was always impossibly hot, impossibly dusty, too. I shoved my socks into my boots, set them aside the cracked wooden bench, and then eyed the downtrodden bridge that was supposedly suitable for use. To be clear, nothing in the place I was raised in was suitable for use besides the souls here. Even then, the wanderers, dark purple and bloated like they had been drowned and starved for years dragging their feet in the desert mud, made that questionable at best. There were a couple of these - lost souls as I liked to call them - very original, I know - shambling down the bridge towards me, hands outstretched, but we both knew that they would go right through me as if they-or I- didn't exist at all. I felt a twinge of guilt at my left breastbone. I had sympathy for them, but I was glad that they couldn't drag me into darkness and tear my still beating heart out of my chest, as I had seen them do with the dead that believed they still were alive. 

I didn't just believe I was alive, I was alive. I was a human among demons and souls, a human that had been raised in the fiery wastelands of the first circle and had only wandered below three levels. That, in itself, was enough to see. To think of it was to gain death.

I pushed away the thoughts of the third level, and stood up on my bare feet, jumping and cursing myself on the hot sand, more liken to dust in consistency. It was sand only because I didn't know what else to call it, and ashes would have been too drastic for my mind to wrap around. My feet stained red at the touch of the boiling ground, I took off in a sprint across the bridge, soles soon hitting splintered wood instead of unbearable heat. I knew I would be burned and sensitive after this, but there were no shoes allowed in Cerberus's home. Because he would eat them. 

Once I was at the end of the rotting bridge, my feet met shallow, warm water, and i grinned in pleasure. It felt nice to sink my toes into the muddy sand under the water, to look out and see the shallow, dead pool before me with weeds and lillipads sprouting from underneath. It was a small pond, unkempt due to the nature of its keeper, yours truly, only about 10 feet across and 12 feet the other direction, and it was where my dog drank from. I rolled back my shoulders and splashed in the murky pool, a call for Cerberus, who might have been napping under a fallen tree or resting on a burnt husk of some creature's bones. His food. I'm glad that I didn't feed him, only kept him company and cleaned up the bones of what he didn't eat. 

Not long ago, before lucifer put a stop to it, human sacrifices were more common that not for him to snack on. Of course, Lucifer had assured me, with his hand in my hair at the nape of my neck and his finger running cherry juice along my spread lips, all pedophiles and murderers and swindlers. He had winked at me then, only because I was known for a bit of swindling myself, and I had rolled my eyes, causing his hand to tighten and the base of my skull. He took me into a deep kiss that was all teeth and tongue, pulling my hair up to make it easier for him to reach my mouth, pain shooting along my head and shoulders deliciously. I groaned into his wet, swollen mouth, and he nipped at my sound delightedly. 

In one swift move, I was in his lap, gasping at the contact of his warm, soft cock pressing up against my belly, the zipper of his pants undone around it. He still held me in the kiss, and I was reminded of how skilled in this pursuit he could be. 

His timbre voice carved a line straight from my abdomen to my core, and I rubbed against his thigh so helplessly that I hated myself for it. "Roll your eyes at me again," he said, lips pressed against mine so I could feel rather than hear what he was saying. It was a challenge more than a request, and I was tempted to do just that, but thought better of tempting a demon God just then.

A pair of wet paws was thrown against my chest, and taken off guard by the mastiff creature, I was knocked into the lake and subject to slobbering kisses on my cheeks and forehead. I laughed and groaned at the invasion of my intimate thoughts. Furry ears flopping against my head had silenced my memories and instead left me with a need between my thighs that no mortal man could presumably sate. 

For not the first time that day, I missed Lucifer and his big, greed hands. Actually missed him. But for more womanly desires than I would admit to myself or anyone. 

"Good boy,"I sang out, petting Cerby on his head and smiling big at him. He let me sit up and barked at me, a terrifying sound if I hadn't been so used to it by now. I would liken it to a death whistle or a large creature dying, but that would be too generous. 

Cereberus was huge, at lest twice the size of any regular dog I had ever seen, and had six ears tipped with crimson orange peaks, and six tails marked with the very same hue. His fur was coarse and pale and his snout was almost sharp in appearance. His teeth twice the size of mine and each ending in needle points, and his eyes black and wet like blood. I loved him, and he was terrifying, but he was just a big dog with an appetite at the end of the day.

The creatures and souls that entered hell were not greeted with animosity or ferocious behavior from my animal, but instead a boof and an expectant face waiting for tummy rubs. Before me, Cerberus had been alone for a long time, and so his job had been neglected. I was supposed to fix all that, but I didn't do _my_ job very well, because he was still the same puppy that I had met when I was six years old, and I didn't think even the meanest of demons could change that. They had tried.

I patted him on his soft head gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which he returned with a putrid lick. That was another thing about him, his breath stank to high heavens, forgive the pun. Like death, but then again I was told that was normal for dogs anyway. I wondered if his mouth was cleaner than a demons. 

"Morning Ray," came a voice from behind. I sloshed around in the water to see Tamiel, a smile on his cherub face, and scowled.

"What?" I demanded. Tamiel only came to see me when he needed something from me. A traverse to the human world for a lost soul that had slipped out of my dog's fuzzy grasp- not too hard of a feat, or he was going to yell at me for the overgrowth of weeds settling crushed beneath and around me. 

"Oh so rude," he told me, smiling scowl still painting his blood lips. "Your assignment has changed, little one, rejoice in this."

I groaned, annoyed at the way the demon spoke to me. "I am twenty-eight, Tamiel, I am not little, and what was that you said, about assignment change?" I looked down at myself, astonished that anyone could refer to me as small. My hips were fuller than other human females I had seen, my breast small but plump on my chest. My waist was large and dappled with stretch marks and thighs the same.

"You rank is moving up."

I frowned at him, letting my disdain seep into my voice. "Tell it to me straight, or else my assignment has stayed the same."

"Not possible," he told me, "by order of our lord, you are now the demon God's caretaker instead of the mutt's." He eyed Cerberus with cruelty and the dog whined and hid behind me. Tamiel had been known for trying to beat him into shape, and a I hated him for that, and I hated him in the moment more than ever. 

Anger welled up inside me and I stayed seated in the water, glaring into him. "Take me to him," I bit out. "Take me to your demon lord," I said this as sarcastically as I could.

"Very well," He said, and put out a hand for me to help stand up by. I put my hands on the wet ground and shoved myself up instead, giving Cerberus a small pet again on his head. "I'll be right back," I told him."

He whined again, as if we both knew that wasn't true. 


	2. Your desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent. Also keep in mind I’m my only proof reader. Enjoy 😉

I have never seen such luxury as Lucifer’s _palace_ offers. Of course, I have only been a few places in my lifetime. I’d been to New York with it’s bustling streets and metal decorated buildings that reached to heaven. I’d been to San Antonio, Texas, which reminded me a lot of hell with its hot sand and sharp dwellers. I had been to the second circle, the silver and gold cities, and, most regrettably, the third circle. But nothing quite like this, the bronze palace.

Nothing quite like it’s plush, velvet curtains, huge mammoth sofas and cushions to match. King sized beds soft and hard and all kinds in between. Pictures of lions and nude women and children dancing merrily around ablaze fires.   
  


Black walls with shiny metallic trim, gold glowing chandeliers and red lit candles burning through the humongous halls. A gothic nightmare.. A gothic, golden dream.   
  


Up above, it was, by all rights, a palace fit for a king, trinkets of the human world placed up and down the halls in tandem. Three or four fireplaces scattered about. There were so many things inside that you would think it would be cluttered, instead It was perfectly organized and straightened by the servants. Down below, though, was a Different atmosphere altogether.   
  


As we descended the elevator, you would have thought we were in a fancy hotel instead of the bronze palace of hades. Gold and grey tile glittered around us with a mirror ceiling that was clear as crystal. I looked up at myself through the glass and noticed the bags under my eyes, dirt covering my shoulders. I was wearing a simple white swing tank top caked with dust and mud and black cargo pants just the same. A knife clung to my hip for cutting through the nasty forests and ornery beasts of hell. My dirty blonde hair was done haphazardly in a half pony tail and my pink bra was ripped on one strap. All these clothes were, of course, from the world above, a place I had longed to go to on occasion, if only to grab more of a selection of clothing.   
  
  


I knew that Lucifer would lead me there in a heartbeat if I had asked, but his choice of clothing, and it would be his choice ultimately, would be pretty little sets of lingerie and white lace, and I needed actual pants. Plus, admitting that I either needed or wanted him was the worst case scenario for both of us. 

the elevator reached the fifth floor down, the ground floor, and we stepped off into a brightly lit new age hallway with white ceiling lights and cream colored walls. Gray and metal trim lined the walls much like in the rest of the castle. Down here, demons of all shapes and sizes roamed naked, drunk, squealing with laughter and sloshing bottles of light liquor around as they ran from one another and danced to the music flowing through the halls.   
  


If I had to liken it to something from the mortal realm, it would be a night club, a place I only knew about thanks to the devil himself.   
  


Speak of him. Tamiel led me to a door coming off of the main hallway, and we had to fight through a few bodies to get there. Once present at the massive door’s entrance, Tamiel knocked and it swung open to reveal Lucifer, a dark drink in his hand and several demons wearing lingerie and some nothing at all. The drink hung lazily in his right ring hand while he toyed with the collar on a pink skinned demon girls neck with the other. A male, apparent by his cock sticking out of his underwear, was taking the devils lips in his own.   
  


Another creature - a human, this time - was wrapped around his waist and toying with the button of his trousers languidly.   
  


God damn him.   
  


As I entered, all four of them turned to look lazily in my direction and smile. How easy it would have been to join them. I was sure I would have been more than welcome.   
  


To have my nipples tweaked by the pink demons sharp fingers while Lucifer ran his hands up and down the soles of my feet. The other man between my legs and licking slow little strokes along my clit, barely touching as I giggled and writhed under them, begging for an orgasm.   
  


My pussy ached at the sight of them, mouth watering just a bit more than it had been from thirst earlier. I took a deep, rationalizing breath. My libido was as fiery as ever and it didn’t help that four gorgeous people were making love in front of me, my God’s cock almost fully engorged under his black trousers. His chest was dappled with muscle, shoulders flexing and unflexing repeatedly with the kiss from the man. And his black eyes were on me. 

Finally, he broke from his kiss, and grinned at me, a predator if I’d ever pegged him as something, and spoke, a noise that rumbled me and that I hadn’t heard in a while. 

lucifer’s voice was dark smoke on water, and he licked the side of his lip. “Rahaab,” he greeted warmly, and there was genuine happiness to see me in his face, “consorts,” then, addressing the creatures surrounding him, “this is my new left hand, as it were.” 

the little demon woman, no more than five feet tall, giggled and waved a hand at me. The other two acknowledged me icily.   
  
I swallowed a lump in my throat, thinking that perhaps they wouldn’t be so quick to invite me into their scenario after all.   
  


I wanted my voice to come out confident and sure, but instead it sounded something like “ I uh.. need to talk to you about that.” None of my anger showed through, which I was disappointed by.  
  


How did I lose my composure every time the devil was around? How did he make me want him so easily?   
  


He sighed at me, pouted, and then made a clicking noise with his tongue that had his consorts scurrying away to his small bar. The male’s cock was still out, almost comically bouncing up and down against his navel. I couldn’t help but watch. 

Lucifer stood up, the buttons of his shirt undone, and sucked a finger into his mouth.   
  


I watched and felt my body fold in and my whole being clench while he sucked just one finger and then used it to slick back a piece of his unruly black hair. 

He stalked toward me, and I backed down easily, letting him press my back against his satin wall. His eyes were hungry, lips swollen with kisses.   
  


I hated him so much, I wanted him even worse.   
  


“Oh please just let me do the honor of cleaning off those terrific little breasts,” he all but groaned, looking over my dirty appearance. ”Please grant me the privilege of washing your pussy with my tongue, Ray.”

I was chewing my bottom lip so hard that I tasted blood, my hands wringing and palms sweating, heart beat racing in my chest.   
  


“No,” I choked out, “we need to talk”. 

He was in a mood, I could tell, because he ran a finger over my cheek and glowered at me as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. “At least take a bath before we do,” he urged. “Hmm. Let my fingers slip over that pretty clit with suds and water.”

As if for help, I looked for Tamiel, but he was gone. 

My toes curled and I was sure I was blushing madly. But my face remained a crafted scowl.   
  


“Lucifer,” I gritted, “you ordered me to be your care taker,” I reminded. “I can’t leave my dog, I-“ 

“Oh, the dog,” he muttered, moving to trace lines over my lips, “the dog can come here and stay with us.”

”You know that’s not possible,” I retorted, swiping his finger away with my hand. He caught my arm with his other hand and pulled it above my head while he pressed his body against mine.   
  


I writhed wanton underneath him, so huge was he compared to my short and chubby stature. Such large hands that pinned both mine above my head in just one of his own easily.   
  


“I can’t talk to you until I cum.” His eyes turned dark, erection insistent against my belly. Turning predator, he pressed further into me, and there was no escape from his heady scent or thick cock poking against my rib cage. “Can’t talk to you until I make you cum with me.”  
  


“I don’t consent,” I growled, struggling against him, wondering how I got this way, why I let him put me here.   
  


He chuckled darkly. “Silly little girl, if I want you, then a little thing like consent isn’t going to stop me.”

Easily, I gave in and rubbed myself against his thigh, letting myself moan and hating myself for it. He lifted up a bit to give me more friction.   
  


“Oh this brings me back,” he pressed, “don’t you remember when you used to fuck yourself on my thigh when you were 18, still so young and blind to your own pleasure. And do you remember when I first slipped my hand into your panties while you were doing it. Oh, the sounds you made, Ray.”   
  


I wasn’t sure what sound I was making, but I can liken it to a panting moan, as he talked me through an impending orgasm. I slid my clit along the length of his muscled leg and he laughed at me.   
  


The anger was back at that, but it had been a longer time since I had cum than I had punched someone. Such a long time since I had seen him. Such a long time since he had tied me spread eagle to his bed and made me come undone on his tongue until I was sobbing from the rug burn of his stubble. I ceased my movement and grit my teeth, looking up at him and already knowing what was next.   
  


“Tell me what you desire,” he urged, pressing his thigh up into me harder.   
  


My mouth spoke before my brain could.   
  


“Want to come,” I told him, and then clamped my lips shut. “Want you to make me cum,” I spat, my mouth open again of its own accord, all control lost and shame replacing fear and arousal.   
  
“Good Girl,” he said, and arousal was back to the prime emotion again.   
  



End file.
